ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichimaru Hiiro
Hiiro and Zuzu.jpg|Hiiro with his daughter Zu-Zu (Thanks to Kyo :#3) Hiiro Final.jpg Hiiro cooler.jpg 'Character First Name' Hiiro 'Character Last Name' Ichimaru 'IMVU Username' Zyzaat 'Nickname (optional)' Headhunter Hiiro 'Age' 31 'Date of Birth' 10/28 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6'3" 'Weight' 248 lbs 'Blood Type' O neg. 'Occupation' Ninja, Artist 'Scars/Tattoos' None for now 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' He is a silent person when in the company of strangers, because he had a secluded childhood, his doujutsu making him shunned by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, with two such prominent families mistrustful of him, most children avoided the weird child who kept his eyes covered all the time. As he grew up a shinobi, he realized that his eyes afforded him a unique scope of any battlefield and so instead of rushing ahead needlessly, Hiiro was usually the one organizing assaults. His quiet nature combined with his keen eyes means that Hiiro is a very private individual. 'Behaviour' As a Sannin, who was once part of the ANBU, Hiiro had gotten quite used to working in a team of shinobi, varying from a clandestine two man squad, all the way up to being part of a five man ANBU man-hunter team. When working in a team, he is quite content to take the tactical role, coordinating squad movements from the rear, using his powerful eyes to make sure his teammates can strike and fight in a coordinated fashion. However, as his more recent duties as a Sannin have him working alone on assignments he has carried over this careful manner into his solo missions, never striking or fighting one on one, instead more content to use ambush tactics. Nevertheless, as in some cases, combat is unavoidable, he is very comfortable using his proficiency with a sword and, if the situation is truly dire enough, he can always retreat with Hiding with Camouflage then return to strike again at a more opportune time. 'Nindo (optional)' Scared? Of course I'm scared. But let me tell you about scared, your heart is beating faster, you can run further, fight harder. Your brain is working so fast you can even slow down time. Scared is good, scared is a superpower. 'Summoning' Foxes (various) 'Bloodline/Clan' Crimson eyes- Penetrating vision, dojutsu disruption (10 yard radius), see and hear from far away (almost 360 degrees sight.), locating and tracking of chakra from long ranges, noticing changes in chakra, heightened perception and analytical powers. 'Ninja Class ' Sannin, Sensor Ninja 'Element One' Wind (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) 'Element Two' Earth (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) 'Advanced Nature' 'Weapon of choice' Katana 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Crimson 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 (30) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 18 (9) Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 4 (16) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Katana (6) Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu 'Earth Release' Earth Spear (A-Rank) Rock Clone (B-rank) Hiding like a Mole Technique (C-rank) Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Sandwich Technique (B-Rank) 'Wind Release' Wind Release: Vacuum Wave (B-Rank) Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere (B-Rank) Wind Release: Vacuum Blade 'Misc. Jutsu' Shuriken Shadow Clone (A-Rank) Hiding with Camouflage Techinque (A-Rank) Body Flicker (D-Rank) Bringer of Darkness (A-Rank) Leaf Style Willow (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies' Junko Izuhime (Zu-Zu) 'Enemies' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) 'Background Information' Unlike many of Konoha's residents and shinobi, Hiiro's childhood was actually not spent in the village. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha